Danny, Please Come Home
by franniefairy
Summary: I didn’t really expect to fall in love with him. I knew he was famous, but I didn’t know he was so relatable. I figured he’d forget me due time, but he didn’t. Now he’s thrust himself into my life, and I can’t let him go.
1. Hello, Can I Exchange Numbers?

**Danny, Please Come Home.**

By: franniefairy

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **I didn't really expect to fall in love with him. I knew he was famous, but I didn't know he was so relatable. I figured he'd forget me due time, but he didn't. Now he's thrust himself into my life, and I can't let him go.

**Chapter 1 – Hello, Can I Exchange Numbers With Yo' Fine Self?**

_Willow, you can do this. _I think to myself as I drive down the road to the local grocery store. Its pouring rain and I don't want to drive.

_You need tomatoes for your homework assignment. _I need to remind myself that way I don't turn around. Culinary School was becoming a pain in my arse. If it wasn't for my desire to become a chef, I wouldn't be in the rain driving. _Stupid pizza._

I make it to the grocery store in one piece. A good sign. I grab my polka dot umbrella and my purse as I dart out of my car and towards the store. For a rainy day, this place is packed. Aren't these people afraid the rain will screw them over? Maybe I'm the only one. I shake my umbrella once I enter Will's Store.

My quest is an easy one. Tomatoes. I make my way to the produce section taking my time. I'm in no hurry to go back in that stupid storm. I might even check out the ice cream section for later tonight. This weather feels like ice cream in front of the fire place.

The journey to the produce section is quick. I find half a dozen tomatoes. Then, I head to the frozen good section. The moment I reach the freezers, I instantly regret it. A load of screaming girls are making a circle around God knows what. _Probably just a fight. _I tell myself, so I confidently break through the crowd.

"Excuse me, girl with a purpose coming through!" I say as I squeeze my way through. Once I made it to the eye of the storm of girls did I realize there was no fight. Instead, what I faced was much more surreal. I was facing the members of McFly. _Really, their hot an' all but stopping traffic for them is a little too childish._

I glance at them once, only to earn a grin from Danny. I scowl and brush by so I can reach my Ben and Jerry ice cream. I guess poor Daniel wasn't accustomed to girls not swooning at his appearance because he followed me. I attempted to ignore his bright blue gaze as I scanned the ice creams for the perfect flavor. I sighed.

"Can I help you?" I asked reluctantly. I grabbed chocolate chip cookie dough and shut the glass door harder than I should have as I turned to look at him. I caught sight of myself in the window's reflection, and only then did I realize how rough I looked.

He responded with a smile that reached to his ears. "You're not like other girls. I can tell."

"And?" I put my hand on my hip. "Seriously, I have to bake a pizza for my homework, and I don't have all day to do it. So, if you're just going to stand there and not tell me why you followed me over, I'll be leaving." I turned towards the registers.

"Wait!" I heard his footsteps following after me. I turned back around and smiled. This rock-star was persistent.

"Yes?" My smile morphed into a grin. I don't know what it was, but he looked more attractive this time I looked at him.

He messed with his finger nails as he spoke. "Can I have you number? I'm pretty good at reading people, and you look like someone who would be a good friend…" I laughed in the inside. **That** was a good pick-up line. I don't believe any other male would use the friend card to get a girl's number.

"I don't know…" I said unsure. "I don't usually give my number to rock-stars." I flashed him a smile in hopes he would be able to tell I was kidding. What fool wouldn't give a rock-star their number?

He ran his hand through his curly locks in what seemed to be relief. "Well, that's good, because I would never give a brunette wearing sweat's to a grocery store my number." He smiled. I laughed.

"You're funny..." I walked towards the line hoping he'd know to follow me which he did.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"My friends call me Willow." I said a little too awkwardly. I suddenly felt like a clown. How many girls do you know named Willow? _Darn you childhood nickname, darn you. _

"That's interesting. Can I assume it's just a nickname?"

I laughed again. "Yeah, it's something that picked up during grade school…"

I put the tomatoes and ice cream on the counter for the cashier who rung up my items, my total being to seven-fifty.

"Can I walk you to your car, Willow? It's nasty weather to be walking in alone."

"But if you walk me, then you'll have to walk alone."

"I'm a man. I can handle a little bit of water."

_Crack._ Thunder sounded off. The storm was getting closer. Danny jumped at the noise. He was making this a weird first impression. I laughed at him.

"Some man you are." I smirked.

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding." I gave him a childish grin.

"But seriously, let me walk you to your car." He insisted.

"After that jump, I think you'll be better off in this grocery store."

"You should camp out in here with me then." He gave a fox-like smile.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I have to make a pizza for class."

He sighed. "You can't blame a guy for trying. Can I have your number then? I could call you or something later on?"

I nodded. "That'd be fine."

So, Daniel Jones and I then exchanged numbers. Could this rainy day get any brighter?

**So, this is my first chapter. I'll need a butt-load of feedback. Tell me what you like, what you don't like. **

**More up soon!**

**-Frances**


	2. Casual Bump Not So Casual

**Danny, Please Come Home.  
**By: franniefairy  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary: **I didn't really expect to fall in love with him. I knew he was famous, but I didn't know he was so relatable. I figured he'd forget me due time, but he didn't. Now he's thrust himself into my life, and I can't let him go.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – **Casual Bump Not So Casual

I stared at myself in the mirror. _Damn, your figure is getting pudgy._ I think as I poke my revealed stomach. I tilt my head to get a better look. I suck in my gut, then I stick it back out. _Note to self: lay off the late night snacks._

My best friend, Aliceson, tells me I'm skinny, and that I should just break my full-sized mirror. _What do you know?_ I think. A size six jeans is _not_ small enough for me. Maybe I should have listened to my mother; I should have been an accountant.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Aliceson asks once I put my shirt back down and step away from the mirror.

I had two things on my mind, and neither involved today's plan. The first was my weight and how curvy I had become over the years. The second was how Danny hadn't text or called me. I wasn't too worried about it, but he had made a point to get my number. You'd think he'd actually use it. I rolled my eyes. _Rock star, I should have known you'd be a jerk._

"I dunno." I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe we should go to the gym. We haven't gone in a month, and I was under the impression that we promised we'd go every other day…"

Aliceson was beautiful, and she didn't need to go the gym. She was a size six too with perfect brown hair and blue eyes. I find myself in her shadow. She shrugs.

"I don't have work out clothes." She says picking her pink nail polish off her thumb.

I glance at our reflection in my mirror. I'm pretty. I'm curvy in the right places, I admit, but next to her, I'm nothing more than average. _If I were pretty like her, would I hang out with average Jane's like me? Would I always look more beautiful if we were compared?_

I've been told I'm crazy and self-conscious. I can't help the way the media has programmed me.

"We could go shopping?" I suggest forcing my glance elsewhere. My green eyes find a stuffed animal I earned at the carnival a few years back. It was missing a bead eye.

"I don't have any money, and you know I hate to window shop." She explained with boredom laced in every word she spoke.

I sighed. _Of course, there's nothing to do in London. Of course._

"I have to work tonight." Aliceson told me. "Do you want to go?"

Aliceson works the red carpet-like events. She interviews celebrities. She gets to dress nice. She even gets free stuff for doing it.

"Sure, but _I_ have nothing to wear to a big event."

"We'll find you something to wear." She had a smile as large as the moon on her face. She loved playing dress up.

We made our way to her suite-like apartment on the highest floor. Thank God for the elevator is all I have to say. Her walk-in closet welcomes me in. She has the cutest feminine clothes ever made right in her house. It's the only place I find fashion.

She shows me what she plans to wear. Her outfit was a black strapless dress with a bright yellow belt and a pair of bright yellow stilettos to match. It was something only she could pull of.

"There's this dress I had in mind for you…" She mumbled. She was moving through the clothes quickly. "It's a nude which always looks good on you…" She trailed off.

I trusted Aliceson enough to not question her, so we fell in silence as she searched through her closet. Her clothes had absolutely no organization unlike mine. My closet was colour and seasonally coordinated. It made my life so much easier.

"AH HAH!" Alice screamed with joy, now holding a small, nude strapless dress that resembled the dress she wore to our homecoming dance our senior dance.

"That's so small! Do I get leggings?" I complain.

"Pshh! No, Willow, you have amazing legs. We're going to be in a crowd filled with celebrities. You _need_ to show off your legs." She said thrusting her dress at me. "Now, try this on. I thing I have a pearl necklace that will look amazing with this dress."

She had a devious look as she pushed me into a room to change. She was planning something. I glared at her before surrendering, at least for this brief moment. _What is she planning?! _I changed into the tiny dress. It was way too short for my liking and it showed a little too much cleavage. _What is she going to throw me on a street and sell me into prostitution?!_

"Are you dressed yet?" Aliceson asked as she opened the door to her room. _Why bother asking if you're not going to wait for my answer?_ "Holy Crackers! You look…" She trailed off, circling me like a vulture in the sky searching for its prey.

"I look like I'm a little to free…if you catch my drift." I finished her sentence. As I looked into her mirror, I noted I did look decent in this dress, however scandalous it was. If it was the same dress she wore to homecoming, I'd like to say I fill it out a little bit better than her, even if she is more beautiful.

She slapped my arm. "Whatever! Willow, you look astonishing."

"Whatever." I rolled my was true.

"Common, I think you should try on my pink heels." She dragged me into her huge closet.

It was a little windy outside, but it didn't ruin big events such as these. Celebrities were surrounding us, and I was feeling overwhelmed. I'm not used to this much celebrity action. I don't get how Aliceson could do this every other day.

I stood on the sidelines for what seemed to be hours watching Alice interview movie-star after rock-star after supermodel, etc. Even though this was a surreal moment for me, no one grabbed my attention until a group of musicians were being interviewed. It was then that I knew what she had been planning.

"Hey, I want you guys to meet my friend, Willow." Aliceson said to the young band.

"I met a Willow the other day in a supermarket." A thick Bolton accent said. "She gave me her number, but I…err"

I walked forward to see if it was him. "You what?" I asked.

His face dropped when he saw me. He looked good, as he always did. "Wow, you look…amazing." He said. He looked a little afraid to answer my question.

"You what?" I asked again.

"…I lost your number."

The wind stopped. I couldn't help but smile. _Oh thank God._

* * *

**Well, this is the second chapter. I'm sorry it took a while to post. I've been busy busy busy.  
Please remember to share this with any of your McFly-loving friends.**

**-Love Frances.**


	3. Umm, What in the Bloody Hell?

**Danny, Please Come Home.  
**By: franniefairy  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Summary: **I didn't really expect to fall in love with him. I knew he was famous, but I didn't know he was so relatable. I figured he'd forget me due time, but he didn't. Now he's thrust himself into my life, and I can't let him go.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Um, What in the Bloody Hell?**

A thick drop of sweat fell from my forehead as I removed a turkey from the oven. It wasn't anywhere remotely close to being finished. I grabbed my special sauce and coated the turkey with it. This would surely give me a good grade.

"Willow, are you done with the turkey yet? It's our turn!" Aliceson's head poked around my kitchen door. _Why on Earth can't I cook without interruptions? _

"I'll be there in a moment. Let me put the turkey in the oven first." I say wiping the sweat from my brow before I slowly move the browning turkey to the oven.

I slide my oven mittens off and throw them in the sink before hurrying to the living room. I'm greeted by four male faces looking like they want to continue with the game. Aliceson urgently claps her hands in order to start the game of picture-charades again.

"Ok, Willow, you have to guess the phrase." Aliceson focuses on the pictures she is doodling. The artist gene is visible when you look at the concentration she has as she runs with expo marker across the small white board.

She holds up the board, and I first see a piece of cheese. "Cheese?" I guess hoping that it's the obvious answer. Alice shakes her head no, so I run the word through my head. _Ok, it's not cheese, so what would it be? _Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. "She's!"

"Correct. Now next picture."

I see a one over a two and a bottle of ink. She's made a point to put them really close together. It's one word. "Having?" She nods. The boys are groaning. They know we're going to win this game, because none of them know how to draw.

The last thing on the board is a cradle. She's having a cradle? No, no. That doesn't make much sense. _What in the world can it be?_I have to think hard on what Aliceson would put. After a long, drawn-out moment, I think it comes to me.

"She's having a baby!" I scream on the top of my lungs, and Aliceson flashes me a perfect smile. We've won the game.

"No fair! She told you what she was going to draw when she was in the kitchen with you!" Dougie complains as if he's five years old. I stick my tongue out at him.

"She did not! We're just really good at this."

"Whatever. I agree. You cheated." Tom exclaims as he uses his index finger to move his black, Ray Ban glasses up on his nose.

"Yeah, you guys cheated." Harry chimed in tapping his hands on my coffee table that I found at a flea market two years ago.

"Prove it." Aliceson said with confidence.

"How can we prove it?" Danny asked. He ran his big hands through his hair wavy hair. Since our first encounter, his hair has probably grown two inches. _God, what I'd do to cut that hair. _

I shrug my shoulder before skipping back towards the kitchen. I needed to check my turkey. _Damn homework._ My teacher only tastes a little sample of my food, and it's usually a day after I cook it. It's usually reheated, and not as fantastic tasting as it is right out of the oven. I don't get why he can't just give us internships at restaurants where he can taste our food fresh.

"That turkey smells real good." A thick, Bolton accent says from behind me. I feel hot breath on my neck which sends shivers down my spine.

"Thanks." I turn on the stove and pour chicken broth in a medium sized pot. I would have added chopped celery and carrots, but I got distracted by Danny's hands on my hips pulling me in. "Um, what in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Nothing." He practically purred in my ear. _God, what is he doing?_ I push his hands away from my hips and try to get back to my vegetable soup.

"Danny, that totally is something." I say dumping sliced mushrooms in the slightly bubbling broth.

He steps forward and turns me around. He rests his arms around my waist. _What is he doing? I've known him a month!_ He begins to lean forward. His eyes were falling shut, and his lips were kind of puckering. I didn't know what to do. My heart was racing, and I was beginning to feel a little too hot. My hands were resting awkwardly against my side, and he was coming towards my face pretty fast. So I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

Our lips brushed barely when a loud crash was made in another room. We snapped apart, and I rushed to the sound. My heart was still racing. I was practically in a daze.

"I'm so sorry Willow!" Dougie cried out the moment he say me. I began to get flush, embarrassed. "I was just chasing after Tom 'cause he stole my phone, and I didn't mean to!"

"It's ok Dougie. Whatever it was, it can be replaced." I mimic my mother. She used to tell me that whenever I'd break something on accident. He steps aside, and I see he broke a lamp. I can't help but chuckle. _Silly Dougie._

"Can I at least help you pay for another lamp?" He looks worried.

"No. I've been waiting for an excuse to chuck that lamp. My mother bought it for me during my house warming party. I've always thought it was hideous." I smile, and he lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

We sit around the table with a masterpiece turkey in the center. It feels like we should be in America celebrating Thanksgiving. The boys are talking about music, while Aliceson and I are just listening. I slowly slurp my vegetable soup trying to remember all the bands they are mentioning, but there are way too many for me to remember.

Dinner flies by, and we're all in the living room again. This time we're crammed into my two couches in front of the telly. I have no clue what we're watching. Harry has taken control of my remote. Danny has forced me on the far right side of my loveseat. Dougie is on his left, and there is plenty of space between Dougie and Danny. _Why Danny feels the urge to practically lay on top of my body is beyond me. _

"I need a drink." I say standing from the couch. "Does anyone else want something?"

"Do you still have that red wine?" Aliceson asks with a hopeful look plastered on her face.

"Mhmm. Would you like a glass?" She nods, and I walk into my kitchen. I pour two glasses of red wine. Mine glass is filled to the top.

Now, I find more comfort in sitting next to Danny, because I have no clue what has gotten into him. _Is this just a normal rock-star thing?_ I think. As I sit next to him again, he drapes his arm over my shoulder, and we relax into tv watching mode. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?

**

* * *

**

Soo, here is chapter three.  
I know it took forever, but I had finals to study for.  
I hope you enjoyed it. It was kinda hard for me to write, but I gave it my best shot.  
Leave plenty of reviews?(:  
Loveeee, Frances!


	4. The Beach

**Danny, Please Come Home.**

By: franniefairy

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **I didn't really expect to fall in love with him. I knew he was famous, but I didn't know he was so relatable. I figured he'd forget me due time, but he didn't. Now he's thrust himself into my life, and I can't let him go.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Beach.**

The weeks passed by quickly, and before I knew it, three months passed. Danny and I became nearly inseparable, and Aliceson lived vicariously through me as Danny was continuously attempting to kiss me. I would come home after a long day with Danny, and call Alice on the phone to explain everything that happened. She never failed to get overly excited and tell me to just kiss him and get the inevitable over with.

It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss Danny, but something didn't feel right about moving forward into that kind of relationship with him quite yet. We still had a lot to learn about each other, and if you add complicated emotions into the mixture, all you get is a mess on your kitchen floor.

Today, Danny was taking me on a trip to the beach, because he very quickly learned that I have never been to one. With it finally being summer, I can very easily drop what I'm doing to go on road trips with my friends. There are no assignments from my culinary arts teacher –nothing around to tie me down to my house.

"Willow, hurry up!" Aliceson says as she pokes her head around the corner into my room. "Whoa, you look good."

I have on a coral colored bikini. I look at myself in my floor length mirror, trying to see whatever she's seeing. "Do you really think so?"

"Well, duh!" She exclaims. "Mr. Daniel won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" She lets go a little squeal. _What are we twelve? _I let out a groan. What if the problem isn't him trying, what if the problem is I won't be able to stop myself?

"You don't think I should wear my monokini?" I ask. Maybe if I wear something more conservative, he won't want to kiss me. No harm done.

Aliceson threw daggers at me with her eyes. Her answer was obviously no, so I donned on a white cover-up dress and threw on a pair of sandals. Four months knowing someone isn't enough to make me comfortable in a bikini around them. My heart was beginning to race a little too fast as I headed downstairs where Danny, Dougie, Tom, and Harry were waiting for me and Aliceson.

We crammed into Tom's blue Mini Cooper with all beach supplies in the trunk. There wasn't enough room for all of us in his five-seater, so I laid on Aliceson's, Danny's, and Dougie's lap with a towel covering me. The car ride seems to drag on forever with crotch all around my face.

When we finally reached the beach, we fell out of the car like clowns, and toted our stuff to the sandy shores. The sun was beating heavy on our skin, and it felt wonderful in the morning breeze. I got my digital camera out of my bag and snapped a shot of the blue ocean.

"So beautiful…" I breathed as I dropped my things and tore of my dress and sandals to run to the water. I twirled facing the sun as I soaked up all the beauty. _Why in the world have a waited 22 years to finally go to the beach?_

"So you like it?" Danny asked as he followed my lead, stripping down to his swim trunks and running to the ocean. I looked up at him incredulously.

"I love it! Thanks for bringing me." I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a hug with a huge smile plastered on my face. I unattached myself from the embrace and turned to the rest of the group. They were laying down the towels and setting up the beach umbrellas.

"Come in! The water feels amazing!" I said enthusiastically as I splashed around like a baby dolphin might have. A new person was taking over me as I stood in the salty water. This new person was a little more carefree, and wanted to have some fun. This person didn't care about how pudgy she had become.

It wasn't too long before everyone joined us in the ocean. We were splashing and floating and fighting against the waves coming towards us. Alice and I were being chased by the boys and laughter was pretty much all I heard. I felt like a little kid again.

After three hours playing in the ocean, we set up a volleyball net to play a little game. The beach became a little more crowded, so as Alice served the first ball, we had a couple of people watching us. Sand flew everywhere as we got really into the game. Bumps, spikes, and sets over and over. The crowd seemed to being larger around us, with several people offering to join the game so it wasn't three on three.

With more strangers wanting to play, we retired from the game into the water.

"You were really good at volleyball, Will." Danny said sitting down on the shore. The wave rose and fell at his feet. _He looks so sweet._

"Thanks, I used to play as a teenager." I took a seat next to him, flashing him a smile.

His hair was starting to form extreme curls and stick to his face due to the wet air. Even though he wasn't as groomed as I've usually seen him, with the sun setting beside him, he looked better than ever before. I tried to nonchalantly scoot closer to him. My carefree alter-ego leaving my body, and nervous heart replaced it.

We locked eyes. _Oh shit!_ My heart raced ten times faster than it would if I was in an out-of-control, speeding car. He seemed to scoot closer to me. His tongue moved over his lips nervously. Our breathing seemed to slow down. My mind was racing. _Oh shit!_

He was tilting his head towards mine, and I was absolutely certain the kiss was going to happen. It felt like the perfect time. I moved closer to him feeling my face flush with embarrassment. _What if everyone's watching us?_ His hands moved to hold my face; his fingers were locked in my hair. Danny pulled me towards him, and the kiss finally happened. A spark –or something –ran through our lips. I mimicked his hand motion and pulled his face closer to mine.

My poor little heart was working in overdrive. I began to feel warm with all the extra blood, but I could help but grin when we pulled away from the kiss. He pulled me into his side. He too had a goofy grin on his face. I rested my head on his shoulder as I watched everyone have fun in the water. I was perfectly content right next to Danny.

* * *

"You what?" Alice squealed moving next to me on my bed ready to hear all the details to the kiss. I gave her a blush instead of words. "Willow! You can't just tell me you finally kissed Danny without sharing the deets!"

"What's there to share?" I asked sweetly. "It was just... the most wonderfully, amazing kiss I've ever had before." I smiled.

The sudden urge to scream with excitement rushed over me. I kicked my feet thinking back on the kiss that happened only hours before.

"So, what's going to happen next between you two?" Aliceson asked in her need-to-know-more voice.

"I-I I don't know." I answered back sadly. "I mean, I hope… we become something more… should I ask him what's going to happen next? Or should I just let it happen?" I tucked my legs into my chest and rested my chin on my knees as I thought it through.

"I would just let it happen on its own time. That way he's not thrown on the spot, guys don't like that."

"I think that's best too." _I just don't want to wait another four months._

* * *

**Well, here is chapter four. I hope you liked it. Now, remember to review, and to suggest this to anyone. The more reviews the more motivated I am to write.**

Anyway, I have some major plans for this story, so stay tuned to find out what will happen.

**-Frances**


End file.
